Teaching U
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: Swan Queen FTL AU - The Princess Ball is coming up, but, see the problem: She doesn't know how to dance! After dismissing some instructors, she finally finds one who suits her well. Will she became a good student or the student will become the teacher? (Rate might change)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! How are you doing? So, this is a story based on an amazing manip made by swanqueen-magic-lessons. She gave me permission to write down about it, so, HERE I AM!

**A little background:**

FTL AU, no magic. Emma is Royalty, Regina is not. Actually Cora works for the Queen, Mary Margaret. Zelena and Cora are nice persons.

**Summary:** The Princess Ball is coming up, but, see the problem: She doesn't know how to dance! After dismissing some instructors, she finally finds one who suits her well. Will she became a good student or the student will become the teacher?

Notes: OUAT doesn't belong to me, neither it's characters. But the mistakes, oh, they're all mine.

Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

xx

Emma Swan is a Princess. The Ball to celebrate the girl's 18 years is coming, and she needs to learn how to dance properly. Of course her mother tried to teach her during her early years, but she always liked more to be on her father's side, fighting with swords and running at the forest. But now learning to dance is not an option.

"Emma, dear?"

"Mother..." - Emma rolls her eyes, not daring to look at the older woman.

"I heard that your last instructor..."

"Left."

"It was the third instructor in less than one week, Emma, for Heaven's sake!"

"I don't like them. Elderly don't know how to dance properly..."

"Emma, this last instructor was 35!"

"Again, an elderly. Besides that, what's the point on hiring a man, mother? I'll do the lady parts during the dance, so I should have a woman teaching me! I wish you could, but due your pregnancy..."

"Go on..."

"So contract a woman. But not old! A young woman who can teach me. I promise I'll behave myself."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do! I always keep my word, a Princess' word mean something, right?"

"Of course it means. But not as half as what you mean to me..." - Mary Margaret kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you, mom".

"I love you too, my little angel..."

**1 hour later, not far from the Queen's Castle...**

"Mother! No!"

"Regina! Yes!"

"It's my life!"

"You're only 18, young lady! You don't got the right to..."

"Sorry mother, didn't mean to snap at you..."

"Apologies accepted. Now, about your schedule..."

"Mother!" - Regina whined once more, sighting heavily in frustration.

"You know how good Queen Mary has always been to us since your father died!"

"Are we going to be always on due with her...?"

"Yes. With her and her family. She didn't need to welcome us here, give me a job... and oh, Regina, you dance so well! It will be only two times a week..."

"But mother..."

"No. I already said you're going, so you're going!"

Regina huffs again.

"She's going where?" - Zelena enters the room, smiling at her mother and sister.

"To teach the Princess how to dance! Isn't that exhilarating?"

"Hm, the Princess... yes, what really surprises me is that she doesn't know how to..."

"She always preferred to fight with swords and..." - Regina tried.

"What I said about commenting on people's life?"

"Sorry, mother."

"So, Gina, why aren't you jumping happily?"

"Because it's going to be annoying!"

"You are going to visit the Castle! Isn't it a dream?"

"Yes, but..."

"You'll get along with the Princess... oh, wait..." - Zelena smiled as she saw her sister blushing.

"Am I missing something?" - Cora finally spoke again.

"Look at the scarlet tone at your younger daughter's face and tell me, mother!"

"Oh, Regina... Regina, oh... are you...? Oh, honey!"

"WHAT?"

"I always noticed you observing her playing at the forest, but I never thought... Regina?"

"Mother?"

"Do you have feeling for the Princess?"

"Mother, no!" - Regina almost choked.

"Yes, you do..." - Zelena provoked.

"Zelena stop! God! I hate this family!" - Regina grabbed her long dress to avoid stumbling and left the room in a hurry.

**2 days later...**

"Is she here already? I can't wait to meet her! How is she? Is she nice?Lady Emilia, please say something!"

Emma couldn't stop herself from fidgeting and babbling about her new instructor.

"If Your Highness don't stop moving, it will be very hard to braid your beautiful hair! Now, do you wanna look a mess before your new instructor?"

"No, God forbid it, please! Now, Emilia..."

"Yes, fille..."

"Is she pretty...?"

Emma was gay. Not that the entire Kingdom knew that, they were a evolved people, but Emma didn't know at which point. But with Emilia she always felt like being herself; the French woman has been her nanny since Emma was a baby.

"I already saw her. She looks a little bit older than you. And that's all I'm saying!"

Emma giggled and clapped excitedly; she always spent time with her father's fellows and their sons at the field. Of course she liked to hunt and play around, but she missed a girl friend sometimes. And she was hoping that she and her new instructor could be at least a little close.

**At the Ball Room**

"My daughter will be here in one minute. I do apologise for her lateness..."

"No need for apologies, Your Majesty. I am completely at Your Highness service..."

"That's very kind of you, Lady Regina. May I call a servant to make you company while you wait? I'm going to my chambers, I am tired..."

"No, Your Majesty, please don't bother. If I may say it, Your Majesty looks beautiful in this pregnancy..."

"You may say it, yes" - Mary smiled - "thank you, Lady. Oh, look! I can hear her already..."

Regina was completely grateful that Emma came downstairs chatting with someone; she was sure her heart was beating loud enough to be heard by everyone at the Ball Room. For years she has been watching the Princess, her bravery, her always so carefree way. She thought that Emma was beautiful, kind and nobel. A truly Princess.

"Emma, this is Lady Regina Mills..." - Mary smiled and so did Emma as the brunette took a bow in respect.

"Y-your Highness..." - Regina hated the way she tripped at her own words, Emma's beautiful green dress that matched her eyes so perfectly was making a very well job distracting her.

"A pleasure to meet you, M'Lady. Shall we begin with our class?" - Emma offered a smile.

"You're lucky, Lady. I never seem Emma so anxious to start a class before! I will let the two of you alone."

Regina gracefully took a bow towards the Queen, grateful that by keeping her head low, nobody would be able to note the crimson covering her cheeks.

"So, here we are!" - Emma smiled more excitedly than before.

"Y-yes, Your..."

"No! There is no need for that. I'm a Princess, I get it, but, we'll going to see each other a lot, I can feel that, so, how about calling me Emma?"

"That's a little... unusual, to be honest..."

"So?"

"Well, Your..."

"It's Emma. Just Emma."

"A-are you sure this is appropriate?"

"Of course! I'm giving you my permission to call me only Emma. Now..."

Emma was stopped by the sound of two guys entering the room.

"I'LL GET YOU!"

"NO IF I GET YOU FIRST!"

"Peter! Baelfire! You're frightening my new instructor!" - Emma shouted at the two boys as she saw brown eyes widening before that amount of noise.

"Sorry, Your Highness..." - The boys muttered together before leaving.

"Those cousins of mine... but, what to do? Boys will be boys! - Emma rolled her eyes and then stared at Regina again, only to notice the brunette staring at her in confusion - "You... not used to noise or people runnig around, are you?"

"Truth be told, no, Yo-Emma. I'm quiet, always has been like this."

"I never see you around..."

"Y-yes, I am more an indoor person..."

"Hm, I see..."

"So, let's go on with the class?"

"Yes..." - Emma smirked.

The blonde noticed the brunette's shy behavior and it caught her attention, she even thought of it being 'cute'.

"Oh, Lady Regina, the things that I could teach you..."


	2. Chapter 2: Trying

**[AN] Hello, guys! Hm, so sorry for the long wait, I've been facing some issues, but I'm here now! I'm so, so glad so many people are following this story! For a beginner this is huge, guys! Also thanks for the lovelies reviews. This chapter is extra short, but it's a bridge for what happens next, so I needed it to be short. But I'll post a full chapter later today, or tomorrow.**

**Thanks for being here, please keep the reviews coming, and… ENJOY!**

**[/]**

**Chapter 2: Trying**

"So? You think you're ready for trying to do this movements on your own?"

"Please! Not in a million ages I would do something like this! It's so... so delicate..."

"Yes..."

"Using a sword is a lot easier!" - Emma threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I have to disagree, Your Highness. That piece of metal is really hard to manage, or so I think..."

"Have you ever held a sword in your hands? It's... it is a magical sensation, it's indescribable! The moves you can make, the way you sway your wrists..."

Emma suddenly started talking about swords as if it was the most interesting subject in the world; Regina's eyes shone as she saw the delight reflected on Emma's. The blonde only noticed she has been talking non-stop a few moments later.

"Hey! I'm here speaking my mind of a subject that does not seem to be of your interest... why didn't you just stop me?"

"I didn't think I should. Besides that, I think it's just admirable the way you talk about swords... your passion is beautiful, Your Highness..."

The brunette lowered her head and missed the crimson tone Emma's face was acquiring.

"I...I am afraid we have to stop our conversation, I expected for us to be so much more advanced than we are by now..."

"Sorry I'm such a bad learner!"

"No, please, don't say such a thing! You're going to get the moves, I can feel it! Shall I do it one more time?"

"Yes, please..."

Emma was mesmerized. Regina moved in a way she knew she never could, the dress was like... floating.

"Ready, Your Highness?"

"Oh My Lord, forgive me if I step on your feet!"

"Don't you worry, you're going to be fine!"

Emma sucked. Terribly. She hasn't no grace, no lightness. She sat on an arm chair and huffed.

"I quit! I give up!"

"Just watch my feet, Princess Emma!"

"I, I can't! This song isn't exactly my taste, and I... please tell my mother the true, that I'm a failure!"

Regina suddenly stepped in front of Emma and stared at her with a serious gaze.

"Okay Princess, I'm full of it!"

The brunette missed the disapointed look in Emma's eyes.

"I know I'm bad at this, but I hoped she stayed a little longer..." - Emma pouted as she thought.

"I told you I wouldn't make it!"

Finally Regina notice Emma's letdown.

"No! I'm not tired of teaching you! On the contrary, I'm adoring spend some time here around... hm..." - Emma's eyes shone as Regina continued to talk - "I said that I'm tired of this attitude of yours, saying that you can't..."

"But I actually can't!"

"Stop depreciating yourself, Emma, that is so sad! And you're not going to fail, you know why?"

"Why?"

"You are in my hands now" - Regina smiled as she extended a hand that Emma grabbed happily - "and I never fail..."


End file.
